Military Mystery
Military Mystery is the twenty-sixth episode of Mister T: The Animated Series. It is inspired by M.A.S.H. and guest stars actor Alan Alda. Premise When Courtney's father is injured in an attack on his military convoy, Mr. T and the team discover something suspicious regarding the attack. The team joins forces with Alan Alda to investigate the mystery regarding the attack. Who could be responsible? Plot At the summer camp (the one seen in the opening and closing sequences of Seasons 2 and 3 of the original series), Mr. T notices a child is upset because her father is in the hospital after a car accident. He is expected to make a full recovery. Mr. T points out that it is best not to dwell on something bad that has happened in our life and talks about the Military Mystery. Mr. T and the team are at Fort Hamilton being given a tour of the base for some of the newer members of the team. Courtney is hoping to see his father again soon as he is supposed to return in a few days from a tour of duty in Afghanistan. Suddenly, news comes in that Major Howard's military convoy has been struck by an IED. A few days later, Major Howard arrives at Fort Hamilton unconscious but still alive. Almost immediately, it is suspected that the attack was caused by terrorists. The damaged vehicle is inspected, and it is discovered that the explosive was put together by an expert in explosives. The person must have also once been in the US Army. While the mystery is being investigated, Woody tries to help Courtney get over seeing her father badly injured. Along the way, actor Alan Alda who has been accompanying the team recently, offers to help. While Major Howard is in surgery, Mr. T and the team receive word of something found at the scene of the attack. Via e-mail, they get a picture of what that thing is. It is a do tag belonging to a Captain John Thomasson. This sets alarm bells off as it means that the perpetrator is a soldier. When Major Howard regains consciousness, Robin and Kim ask about Captain John Thomasson. Major Howard confirms that he does know the man. Thomasson was a soldier under his command who was dishonorably discharged for murdering civilians. While Major Howard is asleep, a mysterious figure comes into the tent where Alan, Courtney, and Mr. T are standing guard. A chase ensues. All of the others get involved. Soon the man is caught and found to John Thomasson who wanted revenge for being dishonorably discharged. Major Howard makes a full recovery, and Courtney finally gets over what has happened. In the closing sequence, Mr. T to the kid that Courtney had difficulty getting over what happened to her father, but the villain was caught and Major Howard made a full recovery, she was able to get over the situation. Mr. T tells the kid that it will be okay. And sure enough, her father arrives having just been released from the hospital with his arm in a sling. Mr. T explains that it is best not to dwell on a bad situation as things can improve. Cast and Characters Suspects Culprits Songs Locations * Brooklyn, New York ** Fort Hamilton Trivia * This marks the second appearance of Courtney Howard's father in person. * The events of Case of the Casino Caper are mentioned. * This is one of the few episodes in which the culprit has no lines.